


海尔森不算讨厌夏天

by wyeth0206



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 最近热死啦，于是让他们也热一下（逻辑已死）





	海尔森不算讨厌夏天

海尔森回到纽约的时候，正是最热的季节，他一踏入庄园就看到摔跤场里两个人正激烈的打斗，周边围着的卫兵丝毫不惧炎热的热情围观着。他隔着几株巨大的棕榈树，注视着烈阳下其中一个熟悉的身影。康纳光着上半身，汗水打湿了他的头发，甚至浸湿了他深色的长裤，他敏捷的躲开了对手狡猾的拳头，瞬间握住他的手臂用力一扯，趁他一个趔趄时劈在他的肋下，利落的将比他高整整一个头的对手翻倒在地。

炙热的日头立在头顶，海尔森感受到一滴汗珠正从额头滑下，带起一丝瘙痒。

被士兵们热情围住的康纳脸上汗水淋漓，却遮不住他略显骄傲的微笑，他走到海尔森面前时，男人眯着眼睛打量他晒黑不少的身体以及多出来的几处伤疤。

“看来我不在的这三个月，你过得很充实。”海尔森在他开口之前，瞥了眼摔跤场，此刻换了两个人重新开始了对打。

康纳眨眨眼，额头的汗珠滑落过他长长的睫毛，复又落到了光滑的地板上。海尔森注视着它不一会儿化成蒸汽，消失了。

“你可以再晚些回来，后面就是雨季了，我知道你怕热。”

康纳和他并肩朝别墅走去，海尔森听到这话只是无声的哼了一下，在他心里。

青年替他打开了门，待海尔森走进去时，迅速的上前一步，用唇触碰了他的，仿佛恶作剧一样，他在海尔森能采取别的行动之前退开了，露出一抹腼腆的微笑。

“欢迎回家，父亲。”

海尔森看着他迅速消失在楼梯口的身影，伸出的手缓缓收回，狠狠的吐了口气。他站在原地等了一会儿，直到隔壁的客厅里钟声敲响，他的目光从屋顶繁复的花纹落到了木质楼梯的精美扶手，他松开了系的结实的领结，将披风一起扔在了上面。

他推开浴室时并没有发出任何声响，他目光所及之处被蒸汽环绕，里面的身影也有些模糊不清。他无声的走到浴桶旁，居高临下的打量泡在水里的康纳。青年四肢舒展，健康的肤色被热气蒸出一抹粉红，他双眼微闭，仿佛睡着了，但当海尔森撩起一点水花时，他睁开眼，毫不意外的和他对视。

他看着海尔森，用他固有的纯良的淡然的眼神看着他，接着，他对着他，缓慢的张开了双腿。

海尔森竭尽所能的试图沉默着，但他失败了，他已口舌干燥很久，外面的日光顷刻间仿佛投射在他头顶，他被照的头昏脑涨，同时又饥渴难耐。

最后他唯能艰难的低喃出一句话后，便再也说不出什么了。

“你——坏孩子。”

海尔森身上还挂着白色的丝绸衬衫（事实上他只是没来接脱掉它并整齐的挂在衣架上），压在光裸的青年身上时，他头脑尚一片空白，他极少有这种时候。

他极少在抚摸着康纳结实光滑的身体时忘记去啃咬那柔软的乳首，他极少在挤入康纳有力修长的腿间时忘记用硬挺的阴茎戳刺那敏感的会阴，他极少在亲吻他的嘴唇时忘记用滚热的舌尖卷住对方的令他意乱情迷。

至少在以前不会，但今天原谅他的粗鲁，他只是个被夏日炙热给折磨的失去了绅士风度罢了。

当他终于挤入康纳体内时，他们都同时松口气。浴桶的水早就被他们的动作折腾的只能勉强盖住膝盖，海尔森不甚满意，但也没什么资格抱怨，他从后面用力抱住康纳，毫不留情的重复着抽插的动作，他瞥见青年用力攀住浴桶只为承受他越拉越重的撞击，然后停了下来，短暂的享受康纳因迷惑而回头看向他的眼神，海尔森将他转为正面，背靠在桶壁，这样能清晰的看见康纳因为享受欲望而微微张开的嘴唇，以及他因为逃避欲望而紧闭的双眼。就着温热的水再次将硬的发疼的阴茎插了进去，在湿滑滚烫的甬道中感受被康纳紧密包裹的感觉。

他们的交媾无声却激烈，起初还伴随着水花四溅的清脆响声，直到某个时刻，他们身上密布着汗珠，屋内的蒸汽早已消失在空气里，艳阳透过窗帘，在湿淋淋的地板上留下一排微光，渐起的肉体拍打声和康纳终于忍耐不住的呻吟才将这普通的浴室化成一室春光。

最后的高潮来的快而猛烈，康纳抱紧了他，不留神在海尔森背上留下了痕迹。

这刺痛几乎不算什么，男人好笑的看着他迷失的神情，将手伸到彼此依旧相连的部位，轻轻抚慰他犹在颤抖的臀肉。

康纳睁开眼，缓缓松开紧紧环住对方的双手，似乎有些抱怨道：“我以为你怕热。”

“我是怕热。”

海尔森恢复了他一贯的慢条斯理，手舀起水淋在了彼此的胸前，洗去小腹上的体液，在看到康纳胸口的牙印时，故意的用拇指按了上去。

青年差点跳了起来，无力的瞪了他一眼，“出去。”

海尔森从善如流的松开他，任由康纳一脚跨出浴桶，但他还没走到衣架旁，跟上来的男人一把抓过他的手臂，而康纳因为下肢的酸软而根本没有提防他。

在被仰面压在地板上时，他半是真心半是假意的抱怨道：“管家会不高兴的，不能去床上吗？”

海尔森明显没有心情去考虑其他事，敷衍的安慰他：“管家就是做这些的，以及，这里挺凉快的。”

才不是呢！康纳没他那么厚脸皮可以去面对管家那一脸“我懂得”的表情，况且木地板上打湿了后会更热的，别问他怎么知道的。

海尔森被他的表情逗乐了，在作势动腰之前，凑近他愉悦的若有所思。

“或许，纽约的夏天也不是这么难熬。”

 

THE END


End file.
